


아미달라 가족

by YANN7114



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YANN7114/pseuds/YANN7114
Summary: 파드메는 살아남는다. 도망친다.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 1





	아미달라 가족

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the family amidala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027657) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Originally written by dirgewithoutmusic on Archive of Our Own  
> Translated to Korean by YAN7114

파드메는 귀족이었을 때부터 항상 실리에 밝은 사람이었고 그래서 기저귀를 갈고 아이를 먹이는 법을 안다. 오비완과 알투가 뚫어서 훔친 함선들을 조종할 줄도 알고, 세 가지 범은하 언어로 흥정을 할 줄도, 군중 속에서 현상금 사냥꾼을 포착하는 법도, 사람을 죽이기 위해 블라스터를 쏘는 법도 안다.

파드메는 어쩌면 한때 존재했으나 지금은 아닌, 사람들을 돕고 싶어했고, 다른 누군가의 사정을 위해 포드레이서에 탄 채 위험을 감수하고, 모래투성이 기계수리점에서 한 여자애를 웃게 한 그 소년이었던 무언가를 사랑했었다.

선했었던 그의 잔재를 몇 년 째 좇았지만 목에 든 멍들이 보라색으로 변했다가 사라지는 이제 파드메는 기다림을 멈춘다. 도망을 시작한다. 오비완이 포스로 무언가를 움직일 때마다 덜컥 내려앉는 가슴을 참아낸다.

레아는 열심히 먹고 귀청이 떨어지게 울면서 쑥쑥 자라고 있다. 이동할 때 레아는 파드메의, 루크는 오비완의 가슴에 감긴 포대기에 싸여 있다. 루크의 머리는 숱 많은 갈색 머리카락으로 온전히 뒤덮혀 있고 레아는 여전히 듬성듬성하지만, 울음소리로는 레아가 훨씬 누나다.

코러선트의 상원의원 아파트에서 아나킨의 축축한 손을 잡고 앉아 있던 때의 파드메는 알투가 그들 뒤의 엄폐문을 조작하려고 애쓰는 동안 잘 우는 딸아이를 어르고 달래며 모퉁이 너머의 스톰트루퍼들을 쏘리라고는 상상도 하지 못했을 것이다.

삼 주 동안 버려진 어느 사원에서 잠을 자고 들짐승들을 잡아 끼니를 때우며 은신해 있었던 무더운 정글 행성에서 루크는 이앓이를 시작했다. 레아의 첫걸음은 그들이 은신해있던 코렐리아산 화물선 바닥에서였다. 파드메의 뻗은 손과 오비완의 무릎과 밀수된 사치품들 사이에서 삐뚤빼뚤. 그러다 레아가 넘어지자 오비완은 걱정에 아이 앞으로 튀어나가지만 아이는 웃기만 한다.

파드메는 남편을 잃었지만 오비완은 형제를 잃었고 그의 세상, 그의 일족, 그의 가족이었던 기사단 전부를 잃었다.

(언젠가 레아의 고향 행성은 아나킨의 휘하에 한 줌의 재로 죽게 될 것이고 오비완은 한때 얼데란이었던 그곳의 엉망이 된 잔해에서 포스가 지르는 비탄의 비명 소리를 듣게 될 것이다.)

그렇지만 지금의 파드메는 도박장에서 상금을 타내오고, 공중 추격전에서 성공적으로 적들을 따돌리고 나서 씩 웃어보이고, 가슴팍에 레아를 안고 잠에 드는 오비완을 지켜보며 자신과 그 중 아나킨 때문에 더 상처입은 것은 어느 쪽일까 생각한다.

루크는 레아보다 몇 달이나 늦게 걸음마를 시작했지만 덜 넘어진다. 기계 수리점에서, 화물칸에서, 녹지대 행성들의 임시 천막에서 의지할 만한 것들을 붙잡고 진지한 인상을 쓴 채 열심히 움직인다. 레아는 걷자마자 곧바로 뛰어보려고 한다. 아이는 몇 년이나 까진 무릎과 딱지 앉은 발뒤꿈치를 달고 다녔다.

아우터림의 한 작은 행성 농삿일을 하는 지루한 마을에서 8개월이나 있었던 적이 있다. 파드메와 오비완이 농기계 드로이드들을 고치는 동안 알투는 보육인 노릇을 하곤 했다. (6살쯤 되면 루크와 레아는 둘다 드로이드어로 유창하게 말할 수 있게 될 것이다.) 다른 또래 아이들의 이름을 알게 될 만큼 한 곳에 오래 머물기는 처음인 루크와 레아는 마른 흙바닥에서 몸싸움을 하고 놀았다. 이백삼십육일째 되는 날 파드메와 오비완은 스톰트루퍼들에 대한 소식을 전해들었고 곧바로 짐을 싸 행선지를 따지지도 않고 제일 가까운 우주정거장의 아무 탈것에나 몸을 싣는다.

직접 함선을 조종할 때는 루크와 레이아를 같은 조종석에 앉혀매고 파드메와 오비완이 설명을 해준다. "여기 이니시에이터를 켜기 전에 항상 압축기를 꺼야 해..." "파란 불빛이 깜박이는게 보이지? 파란색으로 들어오는 불빛은 다 깜박여야 하구..."

그들은 점점 세력을 확장하는 제국에 대한 소식을 듣는다. 외진 곳까지 파견되는 스톰트루퍼들과 상공을 지나가는 더 많은 제국 함선들을 통해 그걸 본다. 오비완은 몇 년 전 이미 제다이 망토를 잃어버렸다. 알투는 광택 없는 회색으로 새로 도색했다. 파드메는 머리를 짧게 다르고 여느 다른 피난민들과 다를 것 없이 여러 겹의 옷들을 겹쳐 입는다. 파드메와 그의 작은 가족은 피난민이 맞으니까.

오비완에게는 두 개의 라이트세이버가 있다. 스톰트루퍼들을 막아내고 현상금 사냥꾼들의 총알을 튕겨내는 하나, 그리고 파드메가 모를 줄 아는 다른 짐가방 맨 밑바닥의 하나 더.

"아나킨 게 맞죠?" 하루 42시간 중 38시간 내내 뜨듯한 폭풍우가 몰아치는 어느 행성의 동굴에 머물던 늦은 밤 파드메가 묻는다. 오비완은 힘없이 웃더니 두 눈에 한 손을 올려 가린다."나한테 숨기고 있는 다른 검 말이에요."

오비완은 고개를 끄덕이고는 눈을 가리고 있던 손을 떨군다. "그애에게서 가져왔어요. 죽으라고 내버려두었었을 때."

"죽지는 않았잖아요." 파드메가 말한다 . "당신 걸 잃어버릴까봐 갖고 있는 건가요?"

"그렇지요." 오비완이 느리게 답한다. "아니면… 언젠가 라이트세이버가 하나 더 필요할지도 모르니까요."

루크는 축축한 조약돌 바닥 위로 엑스윙 장난감을 가지고 놀고 있다. 레이아는 알투에게 드로이드어로 몇 마디 하더니 빗소리에 섞인 웃음소리를 터뜨린다.

"흠." 파드메가 말한다. "두 개가 필요할 수도 있고요."

* * *

이 이야기에서도 얼데란은 레아의 고향이 된다. 불 같은 성깔의 이제 곧 열여섯 살, 제다이 마스터인 오비완과 전직 여왕이자 전직 의원이자 항상 반항꾼이었던 엄마에게 꼼꼼히 가르침을 받아온 레아는 요새 그들이 살고 있는 폐기물 밀수선의 탁상에 앉아 별안간 선포한다. "나 정치 쪽으로 가고 싶어요."

"글쎄 나는 정치인들은 못 믿겠구나." 오비완이 말하자 파드메가 그를 탁상 아래로 걷어찬다.

그들은 알투의 해킹 기술과 오비완의 포스 설득 능력으로 레아의 학력을 위조하고 작문대회 수상 기록을 만들어낸다. 파드메는 의원 시절의 오랜 동지 베일 오르가나와 접선해 레아에게 의원실 청소년 인턴 자리를 마련해 준다.

오르가나네는 한때 여자아이 하나를 입양하고자 했었다. 그때보다 더 자라고 키도 커진, 남는 침실에 들어와 살기로 한 레아를 그들은 기꺼이 맞아준다. 레아가 정책과 세금과 외교에 대한 열띤 질문 폭탄을 베일에게 던지는 아침 식사자리마다 오르가나 부부가 거의 레아의 양친이나 다름없다는 말은 아무도 굳이 꺼내지 않는다. 레아보다 몇 개월 어린 오르가나 부부의 양딸 이사벨은 레아가 자기 주장을 늘어놓으며 숟가락을 이리저리 휘두르자 먹던 오트밀 그릇에 대고 까르르 웃음을 터뜨린다.

한 곳에서 9개월 반 이상 살았던 적도, 공전 주기가 9표준개월보다 짧은 행성에 있었던 적도 없으니 레아는 계절이 오고 가는 것을 본 적이 없었다.

레아는 공문서를 처리하고 관료답게 말하는 법을 배우고 회의에 참석하고 의원실 지역구 홍보 캠페인의 일환으로 공원에 식물 모종 심는 걸 돕는다. 습한 봄이 지나 눅눅하고 찝찝한 여름이 찾아오더니 어느새 찬 가을 공기가 들이차 보랏빛 주황빛 나뭇잎들이 차례차례 땅으로 떨어진다. 벽을 타는 넝쿨들이 빨갛고 갈색으로 변하며 겨울잠 채비를 한다.

겨울이 되자 얼데란궁은 서리와 가끔 오는 가루눈으로 뒤덮인다. 호스에서 가족들과 이 주간 은신해 있던 적도 있는 레아는 인턴 동기들이 여러 겹의 옷으로 온몸을 꽁꽁 싸매는 것을 보며 코웃음친다. 레아는 방수가 되는 장화를 신고, 튼튼한 장갑을 끼고, 고집스러우리만치 일관적으로 모자 쓰는 것을 잊어버리곤 한다.

그러고선 봄이 온다. 서리가 녹고 풀들이 돋아닌다. 붓꽃들은 보라색으로 피어나고 제리블럼들은 쨍한 노란색이다. 가랑비가 내리는 와중에 모자를 또 까먹은 레아는 머리부터 발끝까지 푹 젖은 채 가슴속에 뭔가 넘쳐흐르는 기분으로 의원실에 도착했다. 

이 행성에 처음 왔을 때 붓꽃들은 보랏빛 흰빛으로 갓 피어나고 있었다. 계절이 지나감에 따라 그것들은 갈색으로 변해 떨어졌으나 이제 다시 나타났다- 아니지, 다시 돌아왔다. 

텅 빈 우주 공간 너머로 레아는 드로이드와 함선을 고치고 있을 루크가 머물고 있는 정거장들로 영상편지를 보낸다. 루크는 항상 기름때가 묻은 어린애 같은 얼굴로 웃고 있어 그걸 의식하는 레아도 아직 부드럽기만 한 자기 뺨을 의식적으로 콕 찔러 보곤 한다. 언젠가 얼굴이 다 자라고 나면 온 은하를 반하게 만들 루크와 레아지만 아직도 레아는 자기가 예쁜 줄을 모른다.

가끔씩 루크와의 교신 끄트머리에 이사벨 오르가나가 끼어들 때도 있다. 루크는 손을 흔들어 인사를 하고는 카메라 밖의 알투가 드로이드어로 한 마디씩 얹는 동안 진상 손님 얘기를 계속한다. 늦게까지 잠을 자지 않고 부엌에서 몰래 둘이 뜨거운 코코아를 마시던 어느 밤 이사벨은 레아의 쌍둥이 오빠를 좋아한다고 털어놓는다. "우웩." 레아가 말한다. "걔 얼굴도 제대로 안 씻는데."

쌍둥이들이 열 살을 조금 넘었을 때부터 파드메는 아이들을 알아서 하게 냅둘 만한 나이가 되었다고 판단하고 때때로 반란군 임무를 맡기 시작했다. 십 년 넘게 파드메의 사각지대에 있어도 되는 유일한 것이자 오른손이어왔던 오비완은 그와 함께한다. 벤이라는 새 이름을 쓰고 대충 다듬은 수염으로 얼굴을 가린다. 파드메도 내다버릴 물건이나 다름없는진짜 이름을 쓰지는 않는다. 파드메는 자기 수족이나 다름없었던 나부의 시종들을 그리워한다.

레아는 얼데란에, 루크는 그때그때 머무는 정거장에 두고서 오비완과 파드메는 제국군 기밀을 훔치고, 함선들과 무기들을 무장해제하고, 스톰트루퍼들을 습격한다. 루크는 드로이드를 고치고, 손보는 함선들에 붙어살다시피 하고, 언어를 배울 때는 포스로 얼렁뚱땅 넘어가기도 한다. 알투는 말 잘 듣는 나무둥치마냥 루크를 따라다니면서 빈정대는 삑삑 소리를 내곤 해서 루크를 가만히 있다 별안간 웃음을 터뜨리는 이상한 애로 보이게 하기도 한다.

그러다 큰 함선을 수리하던 도중 일이 터진다. 어떤 남자(루크는 그의 이름을 엄마나 누나에게 절대 알려주지 않을 것이다)가 무언가를 잘못 건드려 놓았고 루크는 한쪽 팔을 잃는다. 분노로 길길 뛰는 파드메와 루크가 온갖 방식으로 제 아비를 닮았단 생각을 하는 오비완이 정보 수집 미션에서 돌아왔을 때 루크는 이미 달아놓은 의수를 해체한 뒤 더 낫게 재조립해둔 뒤였다.

"한 손으로 그걸 했다고?" 놀란 오비완이 묻는다.

"그게요," 루크가 말한다. "알투가 도와줬어요. 그리고 포스, 알잖아요?"

파드메는 무서우리만치 낮은 목소리로 재차 어떤 멍청한 자식 때문이냐고 묻고 루크는 의수를 하나 더 처음부터 만들어볼 계획에 대해 발랄하게 늘어놓는다. 다른 용도로 몇 개 더 만들겠다고 한다. "하나는 용접 토치 겸용으로 쓸 수도 있겠어요!"

1년간 오르가나 의원실에서 하급 인턴으로 일하고 난 뒤 레아는 정규 인턴이 되고 그 다음엔 정직원, 연설 자문원이 된다. 오르가나네의 남는 침실로부터는 이사나와 대학에서 음악을 전공하는 이사벨과 작은 아파트를 잡는다. 이사벨은 죽어가는 음악들을, 연주법이 잊혀져가는 악기들을, 불러줄 사람 없는 가사들을, 썩어가는 피지 위에 잊혀져가는 악보들을 구해내고 싶어한다.

늦게까지 이사벨은 학교 공부를 하고 레아는 연설 원고와 공공외교시험 자료를 살펴보며 깨어 있는다. 레아는 이사벨에게 엄마가 화물선 바닥과 숲, 사막, 동굴, 정글에 만들어 놓곤 했던 임시 막사에서 불러주던 나부 자장가를 알려준다. 이사벨과 레아는 아침마다 길고 곧은 서로의 머리카락을 빗어 주며 헤어 관리법을 주고받는다. 레아는 이사벨에게 파드메한테서 배운 동그랗게 머리 땋는 법을 가르쳐 주고, 이사벨도 레아에게 자기 엄마에게 배운 돌돌 말린 올림머리 하는 법을 알려준다.

레아는 오르가나 의원을 따라 행성 밖에서 열리는 회의에 참석하고 외교임무에 동행하지만 항상 얼데란으로 돌아온다. 해마다 봄 기운과 꽃들이 올라오는 걸 보지만 열여덟 살 때는 코러선트에서 4개월 동안이나 아주 큰 외교 문제에 걸려버려 그러지 못했었다. 수도로부터 조금 벗어난 들판이 온통 초록색 보라색 흰빛으로 만개하는 영상을 이사벨이 찍어 보내주었다.

파드메와 오비완은 반군 기지로 완전히 이사한다. 이제 둘은 몇 년째 반란군을 위해 싸우고 있다. 엑스윙을 몰고 블라스터를 쓰면서도 오비완은 만일의 상황에 대비해 항상 라이트세이버를 가지고 다닌다. 파드메는 형평성을 위해 반군에 정식 신병으로 입대해야 한다고 주장하고, 상관들은 눈알을 굴리고는 진급이 빨리빨리 되기를 기다리기로 한다.

굳이 이런 걸 물려받지 않았으면 한다고 계속 말하는 파드메와의 긴 대화 뒤에 루크도 반군 기지로 거처를 옮긴다. 루크는 시설보전병과에서 제 엄마와 맞먹을 속도로 진급을 한다. 엔진이나 드로이드나 에어컨이 웅웅대는 것을 듣기만 하고도 문제의 원인을 찾아내는 능력으로는 거의 전설이나 다름없어진다. 사람들이 물어보면 루크는 씩 웃고는 이렇게 말한다. "벤 삼촌이 어, 그러니까, 귀 기울이는 법에 대해 뭔가 알려주셨었어요. 그냥 느낌이 오는 거죠 뭐."

어느 날 갓 미션에서 돌아온게 분명한 한 떼의 여자 병사들이 병사식당에 들어선다. 파드메는 다른 파일럿들과 식사를 하고 있었고, 오비완은 야간교대 뒤에 잠을 자고 있었으며 루크는 긴급한 기술적 문제나 대충 그런 걸로 불려가 있었다. 베인 상처와 블라스터 화상에 깨끗한 붕대를 덧댄 병사들은 성공적인 임무 완수와 아드레날린으로 사기가 북돋아 있었다.

그들은 전부 비슷한 나이대에, 비슷한 몸집에, 같은 피부색이었다- 마치 한때 어느 누군가를 닮은 얼굴과, 용맹함과, 지성과 헌신을 기준으로 뽑힌 것처럼, 파드메와 비슷한 나이대, 몸집, 피부색이었다.

"쟤네 우리 정찰부대 중에 제일 뛰어난 팀들 중 하나에요." 파드메가 그들을 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 것을 보고 함께 앉아있던 파일럿들 중에 하나가 말한다. "제다이 사원들이 무너지자마자 저렇게 떼거지로 나타났어요. 전부 훌륭한 사수들이고 자기들끼리만 아는 농담을 한 열 가지나 되는 언어들로 주고받는다니까요."

전 나부 왕의 시종이었던 그들도 파일럿 장비들을 찬 파드메가 거기 앉아있는 것을 보고 일제히 발걸음을 멈춘다.

"아는 사이에요?" 파일럿이 묻는다.

"내 자매들이에요." 파드메가 말한다. 파드메는 자리를 박차고 시종들은 와락 튀어나와 그들 사이 어딘가에선가 손들이 허리와 어깨들을 끌어안고, 갈색 머리카락에 코를, 이마는 목덜미들에 파묻은 채 서로를 껴안는다.

"살아있으셨군요." 막 울음을 터뜨릴 것처럼 보이는 그들 중 하나가 대답한다. 파드메는 할 수 있는 한 많은 손들을 잡고 아침식사는 내버려둔 채 머리에 엔진오일이 묻은 루크가 있는 주격납고로 향한다.

"루크!" 파드메가 루크를 부른다. "내 아들 루크에요. 루크야, 이분들은-"

쏟아지는 질문의 홍수 때문에 나중에 제대로 다시 소개해야 할 것이다. "여태껏?" 그리고 "아, 얘는, 얘는-" 그리고 "그 남자는 알고 있어요?"

그럼에도 파드메는 웃는다. 지금 그의 아들은 시종단을 향해 눈을 깜박이고 있고, 어리고 충분히 안전하고 충분히 행복하기 때문에. 시종들 중 하나가 아름다운 얼굴에 오래된 흉터를 달고 팔에는 새로 감은 붕대를 하고 그의 어깨께에 서서 루크를 보며 울고 있는 것을 눈치채기 전까지 파드메는 루크가 얼마나 자기를 닮았는지 깨닫지 못했다. 

"숙녀분들 만나서 반가워요." 루크가 말하자 장난스러운 야유가 쏟아진다. 그 뒤로 몇 개월이나 이 한 마디 때문에 놀림을 받았다.

파드메는 예전 이름도 행적도 쓰지 않지만 그는 여전히 왕이고, 의원이고, 지적 존재들의 지도자이고 그건 파드메가 숨길 수 있는 게 아니다. 직급들을 거쳐 진급하고 책임져야 할 이들이 있다는 건 거의 어떤 향수를 불러일으키기까지 한다. 그가 얼마나 중요한 인물이 되었는지 누가 뭐라던 간에 파드메는 계속 현장 임무를 나간다.

뼛속 깊숙히 전쟁이 박혀 있고 베게 밑에는 검을 베고 자는 오비완은 자연히 훈련부서에 지원한다. 신병들에게 나는 법을, 살아남는 법을, 우주에 귀기울이는 법을 가르치다가도 파드메가 현장 임무를 나갈 때면 오비완은 그를 따른다. 파드메를 보호 없이 그냥 두기에 오비완은 파드메의 어깨맡에 너무 오래 있었다지만 시종단과 파드메가 함께 나갈 때는 예외이다. 오비완은 자기가 없어도 괜찮은 때를 안다.

시종들이 파드메의 손짓 하나 작은 습관들 하나 하나 다 알기에 명령에 따라 파드메인 척 할 수 있던 시절로부터는 몇 년이나 지났기 때문에 파드메는 그들을 다시 알아가고 시종들은 파드메를 다시 알아간다. 그들은 좁지만 아늑한 반군 막사에 다같이 들어앉아 파드메에게 농담을 던지고 파드메의 짧은 머리를 헝클어뜨리고 레아와의 영상통화에 끼어들어 딸아이를 만난다.

"얘를 보면 그 남자가 생각나요." 나이가 가장 많은 시종이 조용하게 단 둘만 있는 곳에서 말했던 적이 있었다. 파드메는 아주 말이 없어지고 시종은 계속 이어 말한다. "좋은 것들만요. 그럴 만한 가치가 있었던 이유들만요. 아이들 둘 다 두 분 모두에게 좋은 것만 물려받았어요."

파드메의 시종들은 그가 처음 사랑에 빠졌을 때 그 자리에 있었다. 파드메도 그들이 처음 사랑에 빠졌을 때 함께였고 시종들 중 허공에 대고 삽질을 하느라 모두를 지치게 했던 둘이 마침내 서로의 마음을 확인했음에 기뻐했다. 그 둘은 병사식당에서 손을 잡고 있고 친구들이 그걸 놀리면 곱게 얼굴을 붉힌다. (파드메는 그 둘이 어린 십대들이었을때 예쁘게 치장하고 행성의 운명을 어깨에 얹은 채 차분하게 사람들을 쏴죽이는 것을 본 적도 있지만 어째서인지 그런 대비가 이상하다는 생각은 들지 않는다.)

그들은 파드메의 즉위 시험에도, 그 뒤로 의회에서의 정치 싸움에서도 계속 함께했다. 몇몇은 그를 위해 그 대신 죽었다. 몇몇은 파드메가 그들을 떠난 뒤 죽었고 파드메는 떠난 이들의 사투와 희생과 지독했던 한 병마에 대한 이야기들을 귀기울여 듣는다.

파드메는 그들에게 도망과 비행을 배우던 레아와 힘없이 보채던 루크에 대한 이야기를 한다. 그들은 파드메에게 갓 태어난 반군을 세우는 걸 돕던 이야기와 의회가 붕괴된 후 며칠 뒤 동안의 코러선트가 어땠는지 얘기해준다.  
시종들은 더러운 정거장들에서 먹은 희한한 음식들과 잘못 받아들여진 재치 있는 농담들과 재주는 좋아도 평판은 별로던 파일럿들과의 짧은 사랑놀음에 대한 얘기를 한다. 파드메를 그리워했다고 하는 그들의 손을 잡고 뺨에 입을 맞춘다.

집 같은 분위기를 몇 년씩이나 그리워하던 사람은 티는 안 내도 파드메 뿐이 아니다. 시종들은 아주 쉽게 오비완을 받아들이고 파드메의 오랜 전우가 얼굴이 새빨개질때까지 그를 놀리곤 해 파드메를 웃게 한다. 몇몇 반군 조종사들은 레아나 루크만큼 어리고 파드메는 그만큼 젊고 확신으로 차있던 때를 기억한다. 다른 이들은 클론 전쟁을 겪었고, 의회의 붕괴와 팰퍼틴의 군림을 지켜보았다. 그들은 각자의 이야기와 이름을 주고받고 자식들 얘기를 한다.

파드메는 오비완과 시종들 한 명 한 명 처럼 기꺼이 그녀를 위해 목숨을 바칠 친구들이 있는 게 익숙하다. 반군 기지를 둘러보고 여기서도 그건 딱히 변하지 않은 것 같다는 생각을 한다. 

이제는 어엿한 의원이 되고 반란이 무슨 뜻인지 막 알았던 나이부터 반란해왔던 레아는 데스 스타 도면을 반군의 제 어머니에게 빼돌릴 계획을 세운다. 레아의 셔틀은 점거되었고(알투는 루크와 기지에 있고 이 이야기에서 쓰리피오는 만난 적이 없다) 검은 천과 흰 아머들이 함선을 조여오는 동안 레아는 허리를 꼿꼿이 꼿꼿이 똑바로 곧추세운다.

체포가 거의 확실시된 순간 레아는 도면을 삭제했지만 전술과 비상사태들 사이에서 자라난 레아가 아닌가. 이미 복사본 세 개가 믿을 수 있는 손에 들려 반군 기지로 향하고 있다. 단지 반란군에게 도면을 전달하는 것이 목적이라는 이유 하나만으로 그들은 해낼 것이다.

레아는 자기 아버지가 누군지 안다. 엄마가 레아의 나머지 반쪽은 어디서 왔는지 말해준 날 레아는 어깨너머로 기웃대는 루크를 뒤로 하고 베이더에 대해 당장 찾아볼 수 있는 모든 것들을 다 읽으면서 뜬눈으로 밤을 지새웠다. 추악한 그의 행적을 읽어내려갈수록 레아의 얼굴에서는 핏기가 가셨다. 평소에 부산스러운 루크는 점점 굳더니 허벅지 아래에 손을 묻고 숨 쉬는 소리도 안 들릴 정도로 조용해졌다. 쌍둥이는 66호 명령과 살육, 죽임당한 어린아이들에 대해 읽게 되고, 뛰쳐나간 레아가 구토를 하는 동안 루크는 뒤에서 동생의 긴 머리카락을 붙들어준다. 

다스 베이더는 아이들의 이름을 알지 못한다. 레아가 고개를 쳐들 때 만일 베이더의 가슴속에 짚이는 것이 있다면 아마 또 다른 용맹한 의원에 대한 파묻힌 과거의 기억이리라. 쌍둥이들은 오비완에게 블라스터 탄알이 그리는 궤도를 감지하는 법을 배우기 전에 자취 하나도 남김없이 그들의 힘을 간장 깊숙히, 허파 깊숙히, 온통 어둠과 별빛밖에 없는 곳으로 숨기는 법을 먼저 배웠다.

검은 인영이 쉭쉭대는 숨소리를 내며 복도를 따라 다가오는 것을 지켜보며 레아는 엄마가 사랑했을지도 모르는 무언가를 보려고 애쓴다. 추악하게 굽어진 아비의 손가락에서 루크의 손버릇을 보려고 애를 쓴다. 만일 그것들을 찾아낸다면 그걸 갖고 대체 뭘 해야 하는지 궁리한다. 이제 곧 어떻게 죽을지 생각하는 것보다는 나으니까.

레아는 숨을 크게 들이쉬고 내쉰다. "베이더 경. 이리 오실 걸 알았어야 했는데 말이에요. 이렇게까지 대담한 건 당신뿐이겠죠. 외교관을 공격했다는 걸 알면 제국 의회가 가만히 있지 않을 겁니다..."

파드메와 오비완은 임무를 나가 통신이 끊긴 채 모래투성이 탁한 물에 무릎까지 파묻혀 맹그로브 뿌리들을 쳐내고 있다. 루크는 기계 부속품들을 구하러 나가 어느 정거장에 들러 세간의 잡담을 엿듣고 교체 부품들과 수리할만한 가치가 있어보이는 드로이드들 몇 대 값을 흥정한다.

몇 시간 내로 루크를 데려오러 돌아올 수송선이 있지만 세 번째로 루크의 귀에 들어온 소식이 뱃속에 들러붙어 있던 불길한 예감에 못을 박는다. 제국이 중견 의원 하나를 얼데란에서 새 전투기지로 송치했다고 한다.

루크는 곧 남의 스피더에 강제 시동을 걸거나, 제국 보안시스템이나 통신시스템을 해킹해야 하거나, 엄폐문을 뚫어야 하는 등의 일들을 대비할 장비들을 구하러 마지막으로 시장으로 향한다. 알투에게 따라오라고 휘파람을 불고, 라이트세이버가 있는 자리를 확인한 뒤 하역장으로 향한다.

곧 루크의 눈에 세관 공무원들을 따돌릴 수 있을 것 같으면서도 만약 그게 안 되면 은신할 자리가 차고 넘쳐보이는 고물 함선 하나가 들어온다. 함선의 조종사와 우키 부조종사는 타투인으로 갈 예정이라지만 루크는 맘만 먹으면 없는 크레딧도 끌어다 올 수 있다.

루크는 스스로의 육감과 굽이치는 포스에게 레아가 어디 있는지 묻는다. "항로를- 잠시만요, 이름이 뭐라고 했죠? 오케이, 솔로 씨, 얼데란으로 항로를 설정해 주세요. 아뇨, 거기 도착하기 전까지 나머지 사례금 절반은 못 줘요."

그들은 얼데란이 완전히 파괴되기 전에 하이퍼스페이스로부터 나왔지만 이미 늦은 때였다. 와본 적은 없어도 스크린으로 몇 년간 봐왔던 행성이 루크의 눈앞 지근거리에 떠 있다. "저기 보이는 위성 있죠," 루크가 말한다.

"거기까지 절 데려다주면 끝이에요. 거기서부턴 알아서 할게요." 루크의 가슴이 울렁울렁 들끓는다.

"느낌이 안 좋은데." 한이 말하며 흥미롭다는 듯 루크를 쳐다본다.

"그래요?" 루크가 말한다. "우리 벤 삼촌이 말하기로는-"

얼데란 지표에서 베일 오르가나는 회의들 사이에 집무실 문을 잠가 놓고 낮잠을 자고 있다. 이사벨은 어머니와의 둘다 레아 소식을 못 들은 데에 불안감을 감추려 애쓰는 중인 점심식사 자리에서 조 변화와 멜로디에 대해 손짓을 섞어가며 이야기한다. 물잔에 고인 빛이 반짝인다. 바깥 뜰에는 붓꽃들이 피어난다.

데스 스타의 차가운 공기 속에 서 있는 레아에게 제국군들은 반군 기지의 위치를 캐묻는다. 지금껏 제각각 다른 중력으로 뼛새를 붙드는 수많은 하늘 아래 살았지만 레아가 소년에서 청년으로 자란 곳은 발 아래의 청록색 행성이다.

죽음을 무릅쓰고 이 임무를 맡았다. 그러나 죽어도 얼데란을 잃지 않고 싶지 않았다.

지금은 전시다. 레아는 태어나자마자 전쟁 속에서 도망다니고 발을 디디는 곳마다 내뺄 구멍을 살피면서 살아왔다. 뭘 간직할 수 있는지 말지 자기 맘대로 선택하는 게 아니라는 걸 레아는 잘 알고 있다.

일주일 전에 이사벨과 영상을 찍어두었기 때문에 레아는 지금 얼데란이 봄이라는 걸 안다. 이사벨은 학술지에 자기 논문이 기고되었다는 얘기를 했다. "진 왕조의 육계음조 사용 방식에 대한 논문 그거 있잖아, 너한테 읽어줬더니 잠들어 버렸던 거-" 이사벨 뒤의 탁자에는 꽃봉우리가 터진 보라색과 흰색 붓꽃이 꽂힌 이 나간 화병이 놓여 있었다.

타킨이 명령을 내린다. 얼데란이 불탄다. 레아는 적 앞에서 흐느끼지 않는다. 오비완에게 포스에 귀 기울이는 법을 배웠기에 레아는 몇십억명의 목숨들이 살라지며 지르는 외마디 비명을 듣는다. 오비완이 귀 기울이는 법을 가르쳐 주었기 때문에, 바로 옆에 서 있는 아비가 차디차게 빨아들이는 진공을 느낄 수 있다. 레아는 적 앞에서 울지 않는다. 엄마에게 굳세어지는 법을 배웠기 때문에.

견인 광선이 팔콘 호를 끌어들인다. 츄이는 숨을 곳을 마련하기 위해 바닥재를 뜯어낸다. 루크는 화가 난(사실 눈앞에서 행성 하나가 날아가는 걸 보았으니 겁에 질린) 한에게 차분하게 동생을 구하러 가는 거라고 설명한다. "내 어린 동생이요." 루크가 말한다. "얘는 나보고 어린애라고 하니까 내가 그렇게 말했다고 하지는 마세요."

레아의 분노와 비탄이 루크의 가슴 속 빈 공간에 들끓고 들끓어 갈비뼈를 두들기고 창자를 꼬아놓는다. 덕분에 루크는 전투 기지 어디에 레아가 있는지 더 쉽게 파악할 수 있겠지만 만일 한이 계속 징징대며 루크를 방해한다면 루크는 참지 못하고 터져버려 스스로를 실망시킬지도 모른다. 루크는 숨을 크게 들이마시고는 허리의 도구 벨트를 마지막으로 확인한다. 알투는 루크를 다독이는 소리를 내며 원한다면 날카롭고 전류가 흐르는 무언가로 한의 옆구리를 찔러주겠다고 한다.

"고마워, 요 녀석아." 루크가 말한다. "…어쩌면 조금 이따가."

파드메와 오비완은 지치고 더러워진 채 온몸이 진흙에 푹 젖은 기분으로 임무에서 돌아온다. "온수기가 또 고장났으면 나 소리질러버릴지도 몰라요." 오비완이 한 마디 하자마자 장교 하나가 새파랗게 질린 채 소식을 전한다.

"그쪽은 연료를 충분히 채워놓지 않았어요." 방금 걸어나온 셔틀을 향해 다시 등을 돌리는 파드메에게 오비완이 말한다.

"그럼 저걸로." 파드메가 곧바로 격납고를 가로지르며 말한다. "거기 당신, 가서 우리가 이 셔틀 가져간다고 전하세요."

"승인을 받으셔야-"

"아니." 파드메가 말한다.

하이퍼스페이스를 나오자마자 그들은 난파된 얼데란을 마주한다. 근처 어딘가에서 고통을 참으며 숨을 쉬어보려고 애쓰는 레아가, 제다이 사원의 잔해가, 발치에 죽어 흩어져 있던 영링들이 전부 몇억으로 곱절된 듯한 포스가 지르는 이 비명이 오비완은 낯설지 않다.

어딘가 가까운 곳에서 아나킨이 느껴진다.

고통에 찬 채 감방에 앉아 있던 레아는 머리핀을 모두 뽑아내고 긴 머리카락을 푼다. 얼굴을 찡그리며 손가락으로 올올히 빗어내린 뒤 이사벨이 가르쳐준, 이사벨의 어머니가 이사벨에게 가르쳐 준 두 개의 소용돌이 모양으로 머리칼을 말아올린다. 염주를 굴리듯 진중하고 빠르고 무심하게 손가락을 움직인다. 이 모든 게 다 끝이 나기 전에 레아가 할 수 있는 최선의 애도를 한다.

행성 하나가 통째로 죽어 없어졌다. 한밤중에 코코아를 마시며 기억할 사람 몇 명이나 한 가족 정도가 아니다. 아버지들이, 어머니들이, 건달들이, 종업원들이, 표지가 너덜해진 책들이, 수천년 된 나무들이, 보라색과 흰색의 붓꽃들이- 가슴에 다 담을 수도 없는 것들이 전부 죽어버렸다.

레아는 머리핀 몇 개를 빼돌려둔다. 블라스터를 쓸 수 없게 되면 이것들로 적의 급소를 찌르기라도 해야 할 것이다.

루크와 한이 레아를 찾아낸 뒤 그들은 알투가 문을 열어주는대로 폐기물 압착기로 뛰어든다. 서로를 제외한 모든 것으로부터 숨는 법을 배웠기에 레아는 루크가 다가오는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 쌍둥이들이 오비완의 도착을 알아채기를, 베이더가 오비완을 느끼기를 오비완이 원하기 때문에, 언제나 가족이 안전하게 도망칠 수 있도록 기꺼이 뒤에 남아 주의를 흐트러뜨리는 오비완이기에, 루크와 레아는 둘 다 오비완이 착룩했음을 느낀다.

"설마 오비완." 레아가 속삭인다. 오늘 레아의 가족들이 이미 너무 많이 죽었다.

"그렇게 하게 우리가 안 냅둘거야." 루크가 말한다. "서둘러, 견인 광선부터 일단 꺼야 해."

이 모든 이야기의 중심은 항상 아나킨과 그를 사랑했던 이들 그리고 그들의 그을린 손들, 텅 빈 침대들, 그리고 너덜너덜해진 심장들이어왔다.

용암과 재 위에서 비명소리가 불타던 그 날 이후로 느껴 본 적 없는 포스의 갈피를 쫓아내려가려 베이더가 멈칫할 때 이곳엔 한때 그가 사랑했고 그의 것이었던 네 개의 심장이 뛴다. 베이더는 그 중 하나만 들을 수 있다. 베이더는 제대로 귀 기울이는 법을 배운 적이 없다.

데스 스타의 뱃속에서 오비완은 베이더를 마주한다. 검술 실력은 녹슬지 않았다. 뻣뻣한 관절도 하나 없다. 여기서 순순히 죽지 않을 것이다. 아직 가르쳐주지 못한 수련 계획들을 책상 위에 그대로 두고 왔다. 오비완은 이글거리며 모습을 드러낸 루크와 레아가 블라스터와 검을 주고받고 쌍둥이들의 새 친구 한이 빽 소리지르고 욕지거리를 내뱉으며 팔콘호로 되돌아가는 길을 엄호하는 것을 느낀다.

오비완은 불타는 행성에서 불타던 한 남자를 떠올린다. 아나킨은 이제 육신보다 더 기계라지만 그게 다 무슨 상관이란 말인가? 루크는 제 손으로 자기 의수를 만들었다. 루크는 함선들의 두근거리는 심장들을 고치고 레아는 비행할 때마다 발밑에서 타고 있는 함선이 웅웅대며 노래하는 것을 느낄 수 있다고 한다.

오비완은 방금 행성 하나를 전부 쓸어버린 죽음의 함정, 이 전투 기지 밑바닥에서 형제와 싸운다. 수없는 죽음의 먹먹한 공명에 먹혀들어가는 중인 레아의 비탄은 여전히 오비완에게 제일 선명하게 와닿는다. 오비완은 그의 형제와 싸우며 한때 직접 가르쳤던 찌르고 베는 동작들을 알아본다.

오비완의 라이트세이버가 검은 천과 금속과 플라스틱을 가르자 스파크가 튀고 더러운 검은색 연기가 쉭쉭대며 아나킨의 왼팔이 날아가지만 베이더를 죽이는 것은 파드메다. 등 뒤로 블라스터 세 발.

아나킨은 끝까지 파드메가 살았다는 것을 모른다. 다시 파드메의 얼굴을 보지도 못한다. 파드메는 그에 죄책감 같은 걸 느끼지 않는다. 아나킨에게 그런 것 맡겨 놓은 적 없다. 그간 아이들을 두려움 속에서 길러야 했고 파드메는 최선을 다해 싸워낸 따스함과 사랑을 주었지만 결국은 항상 공포 속이었으니까.

파드메는 아나킨의 시체를 내려다본다. 오비완의 손을 잡은 뒤 포화와 굉음 너머에서 기다리는 팔콘 호를 향해 끌고 간다. 한이 조종을 하는 동안 파드메와 레아는 적들에게 반격한다. 한때 얼데란이었던 잔해들이 떠다니는 상공에서 그들 중 셋이 집으로 여기는 반군 기지를 향해 항로를 설정한다.

레아가 빼돌린 도면은 다른 이의 손을 통해 레아보다 먼저 기지에 도착한다. 레아의 목숨은 가족들에게만 필수로 지켜야 할 것이 아니었지만 도면들은 달랐다. 반군에선 벌써 공격 전략을 세웠지만 이 이야기에는 루크 말고 다른 젊은 포스 감응자 파일럿이 활약한다. 레아는 엄마에게 비행하는 법을 배웠다. 귓가에 포스를 믿으렴, 레아- 하는 삼촌의 목소리는 유령이 아니라 기억이다. 그에 레아는 감사한다. 달고 다닐 유령들은 이미 차고 넘친다.

루크가 정거장에서 데려온 더벅머리 너프 몰이꾼놈은 자꾸만 자기는 빠지겠다고 죽는소리를 하지만 레아와 루크의 예쁘장한 얼굴은 그의 주의를 흩뜨려 놓기에 충분하다. 팔콘 호는 잠시 사라졌다가 막판에 엄호 사격을 하러 돌아온다.

데스 스타를 끝장내놓는 마지막 한 발은 샷건을 쏘는 중인 알투와 함께한 레아의 손에서 떨어진다. 레아가 탄 엑스윙의 엔진은 루크가 만든 것이다. 우레와 같은 함성 사이로 착륙한 레아는 붓꽃과 햇살의 기억 대신 이 함성 소리로 가슴을 채우려고 애쓴다. 다른 이들의 어깨를 두들기고 알투의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주고 군중에 파묻혀보려고 한다. 그 거대한 빈 구멍은 함성 소리로 채워지는 듯 하다가, 루크가 나타나자 실패해 버린다.

레아가 무릎이 까진 채 돌아다니던 어린 시절부터 먼 거리를 사이에 두고 둘이 밤새 통화하던 때까지 루크는 그를 지켜봐왔다. 손을 뻗는 루크에게 레아는 달려들어 어깻죽지에 고개를 파묻는다. 숨을 쉬는 가슴, 뛰는 심장, 살아숨쉬는 따스한 루크를 꼭 끌어안는다. 행성이 작살나고 제국군들이 레아를 지켜보는 동안 얼데란이 불살라지고 이사벨이 사려깊게 써내려간 음계들이 불타 녹아 사라지던 그 느낌대로 레아가 무너진다.

후에 레아는 오르가나네와 인턴들과 길 건너의 국수집과 봄에 피던 붓꽃들처럼 얼데란에 대해 기억하는 모든 것을 적어내려갈 것이다. 할수 있는 만큼, 집을 떠나 있던 어린 유학생들, 휴가 간 사람들, 재외 행성민, 갈 곳 잃은 파일럿들, 최대한 많은 생존자들을 찾아낼 것이다. 가깝고 먼 곳들의 학술지에 기고된 이사벨의 글들을 찾아내고 이사벨의 노래들을 자기 아이들에게 불러줄 것이다.

레아가 눈물을 닦고 한 발짝 물러서기까지 루크는 레아를 꼭 안아 준다. 그러고는 동생의 손을 잡아 잔치를 벌이는 중인 군중으로부터 조용한 복도를 지나 엄마의 방으로 데려간다. 모두가 거기 앉는다. 루크는 핫초코를 만들고 파드메는 레아의 머리를 풀고 빗어 땋아준다.

수없이 잃어버린 목숨들을 일정하게 움직이는 따스한 손놀림으로 애도한다. 이 가족의 어깨 위엔 이미 너무 많은 상실이 짓누르고 있지만 삶에는 붙들고 있을 만한 가치가 있는 것들이 있다. 루크가 이불잇 위 레아 옆자리에 앉자 레아는 오빠의 어깨에 머리를 기댄 뒤 잠에 들때까지 그의 손을 잡고 놓아주지 않는다

파드메는 이제 십 년 넘게 미망인으로 살아왔다. 전투가 끝난 다음날 아침 파드메는 흐트러진 침대 위에 수척한 얼굴과 물기 어린 눈으로 앉아 있는 오비완을 맞닥트린다. "가끔은 말입니다." 오비완이 파드메를 올려다보지 않고 말한다. "그 놈이 우리를 떠난 건지, 아니면 제다이 규율이 그 놈에게서 떠나간 건지 그걸 모르겠습니다." 오비완과 눈이 마주치자 파드메는 남편과 함께 쓰던 거실에 서서 아나킨이 어둠으로 빠졌다는 오비완의 말을 믿기 거부하던 그때를 떠올린다. "한때는 똑바로 생각했었던 거죠." 오비완이 말한다. 우릴 사랑했었던 것도 그 한때였던 거지요."

파드메는 오비완의 이마에 입을 맞추고는 전날 밤새도록 레아가 자신의 어깨에 얼굴을 파묻고 울게 해 주었던 것처럼 그가 울도록 내버려준다.

"제대로 끝냈어야만 했어요." 오비완이 말한다. "당신 손으로 하게 해선 안되는 거였어요- 이런 세월을 보내놓고선… 내가 죽였어야만 했어요."

"아니요." 파드메가 말한다. 그러고는 오비완을 일으켜 그들이 길러낸 아이들을 보게 한다. 루크는 레아에게 우주 유영 드로이드 회로들을 만지다 알아낸 장난을 보여주고 있고 레아는 웃어주려고 애를 쓰고 있다.

파드메가 오비완의 어깨에 기댄다.

아나킨은 제다이 기사단의 실패가 맞을지도 모른다. _애착은 금기_ 라고 그들은 말하지만 결국 비밀리에 치뤄진 결혼식들과 절박한 연인들, 묻히고 묻혀 억눌리다가 결국 터져버리고 만 것들을 보라. 아나킨이 파드메의 목숨과 안전과 자기의 두려움 때문에 타락한 것을 파드메는 안다.

그렇지만 파드메는 레아의 그림자 속에 루크가, 무서운 괴물을 쫓아 줄 어른이 필요한 나이는 훌쩍 지나서도 오비완의 손을 꼭 잡으려 하는 두 아이가 자라는 것을 지켜봐왔다.

열아홉살의 루크는 여기저기서 긁어모은 제다이 고문서들을 열심히 읽으면서도 기지의 모든 조종사들과 기술자들과 아이들의 이름을 안다. 만나는 드로이드들마다 '적합함'이라고 똑같은 대답을 할 걸 알면서도 드로이드어로 인사를 건네고 안부를 묻는다. 

_애착은 금기._ 얼데란을 빼앗겼을 때 레아의 가슴은 미어졌다. 여전히 그렇다. 레아는 주격납고의 기름투성이 바닥에 서서 손에는 기름때가 묻은 채 오빠에게 웃어보이려고 애를 쓴다.

선택할 수만 있었다면 어떤 끝이 나건 간에 레아는 얼데란의 보랏빛 붓꽃들을 그 무엇과도 바꾸지 않았을 것이다. 할 수만 있었다면 구해냈겠지만 이런 결말을 위해 그 붓꽃들을 포기한 게 아니었다. 레아는 평생 햇빛이 들이치는 오르가나네의 아침상과 그 집의 따스함을 간직할 것이다. 멀고 먼 별들 너머로 이사벨의 목소리를 간직하고 다닐 것이다. 가슴이 무너지고 또 무너져도 절대 어둠의 길로 빠지지 않을 것이다.

파드메는 몇년 째 추억들을 묶어 가슴 깊숙한 곳에 처박아둔 뒤 기억 속 마지막으로 아나킨이 그를 사랑했던 행성의 시뻘겋게 달구어진 암석들 위에 불태워 온통 아나킨의 손자국투성이인 심장을 닦아내려고 애써왔다. _애착은 금기._ 그들이 그 말을 들었다면, 착하고 말 잘 듣는 아이들이었다면 아무 일도 일어나지 않았을 것이다. 파드메는 아나킨을 그리워하지 않는다. 누군가 목 근처에 손을 갖다대었을때 그게 오비완이나 아이들이라고 해도 이제 움찔하지 않는다.

그 말을 따랐다면 파드메는 여덟 살 루크가 처음 제 손으로 고쳐 웅웅대기 시작하는 드로이드를 두고 통통한 뺨에 모터 윤활유가 묻은 채 엄마를 올려다보았을 때 그저 남들을 돕고 싶어했던 타투인의 한 어린 소년 같은 밝은 미소를 보고 심장이 텅 비는 기분을 느끼지 않아도 되었을 것이다.

말 잘 듣는 착한 아이들처럼 그 말을 들었다면 파드메는 숨을 고른 뒤 아들의 뺨에서 기름기를 닦아내려 무릎을 끓지도 않았을 거고 루크가 파드메의 품으로 쏙 들어가 그날 배운 것들에 대해 얘기해줄 일도 없었을 것이다. 나는 법을 배우며 얼굴에 화색이 도는 레아에게 비행을 가르친 적도 없었을 것이고 조종간을 잡은 레아의 손을 보며 별빛이 드리워 평화로워진 오비완의 얼굴을 보지도 못했을 것이다.

아나킨이 제다이의 실패였을지는 모르나 기사단은 그 전에 이미 수많은 이들을 실망시켰었다. 제다이는 틀렸다. 왕이자, 의원이자, 어머니로 파드메가 거쳐왔던 모든 행성들은 그들에게 버림받았었다. 그저 옳은 일을 하고 싶어했던 콰이곤과, 아버지이자 스승이었던 콰이곤을 잃고, 형제를 잃고, 온 세상을 잃은 오비완. 이들 제다이 기사단의 아이들은 버림받았다. 아나킨이 타락했건 파드메가 살았건 상관없이 제다이는 보호막 없이 그 얄팍한 규율 하에 어린아이들을 그저 가르치는 이들과 스승에게 던져두었을 것이다. 제다이는 실패했지만 오비완과 파드메는 지탱해줄 서로가 있다.

어쩌면 아나킨도 잡아줄 수 있었을지 모른다. 그 애가 허락만 했다면. 파드메는 준비되어 있었을 것이다. 파드메는 사막에서 한 소년을 만났고 푸른 풀과 햇빛뿐인 평원에서 그를 사랑했다. 아나킨과 결혼식을 올렸던 호숫가에서 파드메는 어린 시절 자유로이 뛰어놀았고 그에 반해 아나킨은 메마른 쓰레기장에서 손바닥엔 윤활유를 묻히고 밥상에는 어머니가 어떻게든 긁어모아온 먹을거리가 올라간 채 사랑받고 억압당하는 똘똘한 아이로 자라왔다.

붉은 용암 냄새가 공중에 감돌고 온통 불길에 휩싸인 그곳의 암석 위에 서 있던 아나킨을 파드메는 잃었다. 아직 이름이 없던 루크와 레아는 그의 뱃속에 웅크려 있었고 파드메는 아나킨을 구하고 싶었다. 아나킨이 구할 만한 가치가 있기를 미치도록 원했다. 부은 발목과 몇 년 동안이나 달고 살던 비밀의 무게와 아무도 없던 파드메의 거실에서 아나킨이 어둠에 빠졌다고 말하는 오비완의 텅 빈 표정이 전부 다 그럴 만한 가치가 있기를 빌었다.

그때는 아나킨을 붙잡고 싶었다. 모든 채비가 되어 있었다고 생각했다.

파드메는 오비완의 어깨에 기댄다. 루크의 뺨에는 윤활유가 묻어 있고 레아는 오빠에게 웃어주려고 애를 쓰고 있다. 어린 나이에 너무 무거운 것들을 이고 있지만 아이들은 그걸 어쨌든 짊어질 것이다. 서로를 짊어지고 헤쳐나갈 것이다.

조금만 있으면 아마 누군가 폭발한 하수구나 삐진 드로이드나 덜덜대는 엔진 때문에 루크의 도움을 애걸하러 뛰어들어올 것이다. 레아는 기억하기 위해, 이 모든 것들 너머로 살아가는 법을 깨치기 위해, 숨을 돌려야 할 때까지 고개를 처박고 있을 일거리를 찾아 해치울 것이다.

기름내와 땀내와 삶과 살아있는 것들의 냄새를 파드메가 들이쉰다. 처리할 문서가 있고 나갈 임무가 있고 옛 시종들은 어떻게 지내는지 보겠다며 점심 한 번 같이 먹자고 아우성을 친다. 흠집투성이 오래된 엑스윙의 그림자에 가족이 다같이 서있는 지금, 승리감 비스무리한 것을 느낀다.

파드메의 아이들은 두려움에 찬 채 화물선 바닥에서, 녹지행성의 간이 막사에서, 꽁꽁 언 행성 지표에 판 땅굴에서 걸음마를 시작했다. 이제 레아의 일부는 얼데란에서, 루크는 엔진들의 심장과 드로이드들의 회로들로부터 배운 것들을 각자 조금씩 지니고 있다.

이 아이들에겐 세상이 필요했기에 파드메는 한때 도망다녔고 지금 그들은 여기에 있다. 평생 그걸 갖고 삶을 헤쳐나갈 것이다. 서로를 받쳐주고 잡아주며 살아나갈 것이고, 파드메는 그거면 되었다.


End file.
